The Story
by Little Miss Lolly x
Summary: Maya is new to Seiyo Junior High, will she make friends? Will she fit in? What will happen to her through her life at Seiyo? OC but all the normal characters too!
1. Chapter 1: Profiles

**Lolly: Hi Everyone, This is my first fan-fiction! Hope you like it! On the first page there will be profiles then I will post the 1st chapter! **

**Kukai: Yeah so... enjoy**

**Lolly: Just do the Disclaimer...**

**Kukai: Oh... right Lolly does not own any of the Shugo Chara characters or the show**

**Lolly: I wish... I do own the plot & my OC character though, if you don't wanna know about them skip to the end which has important information!**

* * *

Name: Maya Tsukino (OC)

Age: 14

Hair Colour: Ash Blonde

Eye Colour: Grey

Siblings: None

Likes: Comedy, Having Friends, Sports, Dancing, Singing & Writing Songs

Dislikes: Horror Movies, Pink, Popular Girl's & History

Favourite Colour: Black, Red & Green

Shugo Chara: 5 (Raven, Angel, Itzel, Felicia, Amie)

Character Transformations: Blazing Star, Heavenly Charm, Vibrant Flare, Bold Baby, Queen B

* * *

Name: Amu Hinamori

Age: 14

Hair Colour: Bubblegum Pink

Eye Colour: Amber

Siblings: Ami Hinamori

Likes: Pink, Her Friends, Her Family, Tadase, Justin Bieber & Singing

Dislikes: Horror Movies, Anime, Stupid Girls, Ikuto (She loves him really XD)

Favourite Colour: Pink

Shugo Chara: 4 (Ran, Miki, Suu & Dia)

Character Transformations: Amulet Heart, Amulet Spade, Amulet Clover, Amulet Diamond, Amulet Fortune

* * *

Name: Tadase Hotori

Age: 14

Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde

Eye Colour: Violet Red

Siblings: None

Likes: Amu, His friends, Romedy Movies, Being Strong, Kiseki

Dislikes: Horror Movies, Pink, Popular Girl's & History

Favourite Colour: Blue

Shugo Chara: 1 (Kiseki)

Character Transformations: Platinum Heart

* * *

Name: Rima Mashiro

Age: 14

Hair Colour: Honey Blonde

Eye Colour: Amber

Siblings: None

Likes: Amu, Her friends, Comedy, Come-backs, Bala-Balance

Dislikes: Nagihiko, People who don't take comedy seriously or her fake tears

Favourite Colour: Red & Green

Shugo Chara: 1 (Kusu-Kusu)

Character Transformations: Clown Drop

* * *

Name: Nagihiko Fujisaki

Age: 14

Hair Colour: Dark Violet

Eye Colour: Burnt Sienna

Siblings: None

Likes: Rima, Dancing, Comedy, Being a boy

Dislikes: Nadeshiko, Skirts, Rhythm Chara Change (LOLz)

Favourite Colour: Blue & Purple

Shugo Chara: 2 (Temari & Rhythm)

Character Transformations: Yamato Maihime, Beat Jumper

* * *

Name: Yaya Yuiki

Age: 14

Hair Colour: Gold Ochre

Eye Colour: Peru

Siblings: Tsubasa Yuiki

Likes: Candy, Candy, CANDY

Dislikes: Growing Up, Her little brother, Cavity's

Favourite Colour: All pastel & neon

Shugo Chara: 1 (Pepe)

Character Transformations: Dear Baby

* * *

Name: Kukai Souma

Age: 14

Hair Colour: Sienna

Eye Colour: Dark Tan

Siblings: Kaido Souma, Shuusui Souma, Unkai Souma, Rento Souma

Likes: Soccer, Comedy, Basketball, Winning, His Friends

Dislikes: Utau, Missing Matches, Losing, Arguments

Favourite Colour: Green

Shugo Chara: 1 (Daichi)

Character Transformations: Sky Jack

* * *

Name: Kairi Sanjou

Age: 14

Hair Colour: Cobalt

Eye Colour: Royal Blue

Siblings: Yukari Sanjou

Likes: Amu, Business, Planning, Friends, His Sister

Dislikes: Being called 'Inchou' (Chairman), Being Disrespected

Favourite Colour: Blue & Green

Shugo Chara: 1 (Musashi)

Character Transformations: Samurai Soul

* * *

Name: Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi

Age: 14

Hair Colour: Moccasin

Eye Colour: Medium Purple

Siblings: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Likes: Her Friends, Ikuto, Kukai, Singing

Dislikes: Kukai disliking her, Extracting X Eggs, Eru, Dark Jewel

Favourite Colour: Purple

Shugo Chara: 2 (Iru, Eru)

Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm, Seraphic Charm

* * *

Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 15

Hair Colour: Slate Blue Dark

Eye Colour: Ultramarine

Siblings: Utau Hoshina

Likes: Amu, His Friends, His Violin, His Dad

Dislikes: Kiddy King, Inchou, Being called Neko

Favourite Colour: Blue & Black

Shugo Chara: 1 (Yoru)

Character Transformation: Black Lynx, Seven Seas Treasure

**

* * *

**

I hate Kutau so none of that sozz! They are all 14 because I thought it would be easier to sort everything out except Ikuto who is 15 because he has to be a little older than everyone else! XD

**Summary: First day in a New School will Maya ever fit in? What do the guardians make of her? Does she make any friends?**


	2. Chapter 2: New

**Lolly: First chapter up and running! Enjoy Peoplez!**

**Ikuto: Lolly does not own Shugo Chara or the Characters**

**Lolly: Why are you being nice? *asks suspiciously***

**Ikuto: No Reason....**

**Lolly: *Gives him a weird look* Anyway on with the Chappie**

* * *

~.~ Chapter 1: New ~.~

I sighed; today I was starting 8th Grade in a new school, Seiyo Junior High. I looked over at my eggs. Not one of them was awake yet. "Lazy Idiots" I commented and changed into my new uniform.

It wasn't bad actually a white blouse and a black blazer with a green checked skirt with a matching tie. I didn't love it but hey, it wasn't a fashion show or anything.

Itzel stirred from her egg and opened her sleepy eyes she quickly rubbed them jumped out of her egg and flew over.

"You look great Maya-chan" she smiled and then went over to knock on Raven, Angel, Felicia & Amie's egg.

They all opened their egg and stared at me with wide eyes. 'I guess I look good then' I thought to myself and secretly smiled.

"I want you lot to stay in there!" I said pointing at my satchel which had a little space left for them in. They frowned clearly not liking the idea of spending their day in there. "Just for a little while until I get used to places" I promised, "I know you lot too well you'll go missing, I know you will" Angel was about to deny it but then even she realised that they totally would.

I was on my way to school in no time; I grabbed some toast for breakfast and hopped out the house.

My mum & dad waved me off, a slight blush crept onto my cheeks but it slowly faded after I realised no-one was watching.

I waved back and jumped onto my skateboard. I never knew we lived so close to the Junior High you think I would have noticed it.

It was enormous and we only lived like 10 minutes away.

I looked around the front entrance and took a deep breath as I walked through the loaded playground.

People turned my way, I could already feel and hear the comments coming my way it was inevitable being new and all.

"Look at her, who does she think she is"

"She's pretty fit, man, Who is she?"

"She's so cool look at her, she's like a model"

"Skateboards are so 90's, U-G-L-Y!"

I felt like a million spears were sticking into me, even if they were nice comments they still were talking about me. That hurt.

I strode forward and just carried on straight inside to find my locker. Seriously, I thought it was big on the outside. It was like the Tardis!

I raced cautiously through the hollow halls and finally found my locker; I tapped in the combination and opened it. I balanced my skateboards on some of my un-used books and somehow it worked.

* * *

I was surprised my Shugo Chara's hadn't popped out yet to say anything, usually Angel has a lot to see.

I **tried **to locate my way to the girl's bathroom I was surprised I actually managed too. I opened the latch on my bag and saw them all peacefully in a sleeping trance.

I tried to locate my way to my homeroom; luckily it wasn't too far away from the bathroom.

I opened the door and the whole class stopped and stared at me. 30 pairs of eyes watched me as I went and took a seat at the back.

A small, hyper girl literally sprinted over to me. She had browny-red hair tied up in two little red bows.

She looked so cute! "Ohio, I'm Yuiki Yaya" she exclaimed leaving me shocked that such a cute little girl could have such a booming voice.

"H-Hi, I'm Tsukino Maya" I stammered still shocked that she could be so straight-forward but in a way I was kind of glad that I didn't have to stand at the front and say my name in front of everyone.

"Maya-chi, Let me introduce you to minna-san, ne?" She said to me wide eyed but before I could stop her she was standing on the teacher's desk.

"Oi" she shouted, the whole class was silenced and turned to look at her. "Over there is Tsukino Maya-Chi, She is my new friend" she said grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone looked at me again soon some people started walking over.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hajimemashite" A Purple-Haired boy said politely to me.

"Mashiro Rima" added a small blonde girl glaring at me.

"Sanjou Kairi" said a small cobalt-haired boy to me, he was slightly blushing.

"Ohio, Souma Kukai" a tall boy smiled at me giving me a thumbs up.

Everyone looked at me expectantly, I just sat there looking shocked, my mouth a little 'o'.

"Would please join us in The Royal Garden after school Tsukino-Chan" asked Kairi.

"Hai" I replied, I paused I figured I should say thank you for before when they introduced themselves to me, and for inviting me to... a garden... "Arigato Gazaimasu"

Yaya and Rima just laughed and they grabbed the desks next to me and started to talk to me about anything. I was content, I had never really had friends before so I felt included and wanted talking so happily to them two!

Everything the first day was such a blur, classes passed me by, one after the other, Biology, Maths, English, Spanish & Self-Study time I spent with Rima & Yaya.

* * *

Before I knew it the bell rung at 3 signalling the end of the day. Rima & Yaya accompanied me to the Royal Garden considering the fact I had already got lost to three of my classes in the day.

When I walked in I gasped. It was beautiful, so many vibrant flowers and a huge fountain in the middle.

When I got there, 9 people were there. Only half of them I knew, I was already shaking until the tall, midnight blue haired one turned around. The only two words he spoke scared me.

"We Know..."

**

* * *

**

Lolly: Cliffhanger-ish Much

**Amu: The only good way to end a chapter**

**Lolly: When did you get here?**

**Amu: Just now actually, why?**

**Lolly: No Reason...**

**Ikuto: R&R Please**

**Lolly: Okay, you want something...**


End file.
